fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sterrenstorm: Mysteries van de SchaduwClan
Sluipend door het donkere woud, verstopt tussen de sparrenbomen, zitten ze met hun fonkelende ogen toe te kijken naar hun prooi. Klaar om aan te vallen spannen ze hun spieren en springen ze naar voren! Daar zijn ze dan de SchaduwClan! Waarschuwing! De pagina bevat, heel, heel, heel, heel veel spoilers!!! Quotes Vederster Bomenster Mistster Historie van rangen Dit is alleen van degene die ik ken: Leiderschap Schaduwster --> Ravenpels --> Hulstster --> Stroomster --> Leliester --> Stormster --> Sneeuwster --> Lichtsnor --> Bloemster --> Rimpelster --> Moerasschram --> Geelster --> Zeggester--> Dauwster --> Modderster --> Bladerster --> Braamster --> Grotster --> Hondster --> Cederster --> Rafelster --> Brokkelster --> Nachtster --> Tijgerster --> Zwartster --> Lijsterster --> Tijgerster --> Bloesemster --> Mistelster --> Heenster --> Scheerlingster --> Vederster --> Bomenster --> Mistster Commandantenschap Zonschaduw --> Ravenpels --> Plasstorm --> Zonnestaart--> Lichtsnor --> Moerasschram--> Moerasschram --> Slangenstaart --> Moddersnor --> Bladervlek --> Ravenstaart --> Grotpels --> Botveder --> Moerasdamp --> Cederpels --> Steentand --> Rafelpels --> Voshart --> Wolkvacht --> Brokkelpels --> Zwartvoet --> Sintelpels --> Zwartvoet --> Kastanjevacht --> Lijsterpels --> Kraaivorst --> Tijgerhart --> Taanpels --> Taanpels --> Jeneverklauw --> Klavervoet --> Bloesemvlam --> Misteltak --> Heenmos --> Hoornbloem --> Scheerlingvlek --> Vederwolk --> Merelvlucht --> Bomensprong --> Tijgernaald --> Mistpels --> Varenschaduw Medicijnkatten Kiezelhart --> Roodkras --> Moshart --> Molpels --> Holbuik --> Vlekkenvacht --> Stronkpels --> Donkerroos --> Sleedoornvacht --> Rooddistel --> Salieveder --> Geeltand --> Loopneus --> Kleinwolk --> Vlamstaart --> Loofpoel (tijdelijk) --> Plasglans --> Plasglans --> Asvleugel --> Oeverkruid --> Asstorm --> Vlamhart Jachttechnieken Aswolk, Zwartvleugel en Ravenhart leggen wat uit over de jachttechnieken: Vechttechnieken Tijgernaald, Langhaar en Druppelvacht leggen wat uit over de vechttechnieken: Interview met Vederster, Bomenster en Mistster 1. Hoelang ben je leider (geweest)? 2. Wat is de grootste tragedie die je hebt meegemaakt in de tijd van jou leiderschap? 3. Wat zou je anders hebben gedaan als je opnieuw je Clan kon leiden? 4. Waarom hebben jullie de commandanten gekozen die jullie commandanten waren? 5. Waar hebben jullie het meest spijt van? 6. Waar ben je het meest trots op? 7. Hoe denk je dat het in de toekomst verder zal gaan met de SchaduwClan? Fabeltjes van de SchaduwClan Eén voor allen en allen voor één Clankatten staan bekend om hun vereniging en hun vertrouwen in elkaar. Ze zouden dapper genoeg moeten zijn om hun leven voor elkaar te geven, die eed hebben ze gezworen toen ze krijgers werden, maar het stroomt al sinds hun geboorte door hun bloed. Toch is de keuze tussen je eigen leven en die van iemand anders, zo ongeveer het lastigste dilemma dat er is. Hoe hecht je ook bent, het blijft toch altijd een uitdaging om jezelf op te geven voor je vriend, en dat was het ook voor het groepje SchaduwClankatten dat opzoek was voor het kruid dat hun zieke medicijnkat zou kunnen genezen. ‘Loop eens door!’ zei Moerschemer boos tegen zijn leerling, Sternpoot. ‘We zijn pas net begonnen! We moeten nog een heel stuk hoor!’ De zwart-witte poes met oranje ogen zuchtte. ‘Waarom moest Asvleugel zo nodig ziek worden!’ Blauwbeek, een stevig gebouwde, blauwgrijze kater, haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Katten worden nou eenmaal ziek soms, en we hebben geluk dat Asvleugel weet welk kruid ze moet gebruiken, anders waren we al helemaal verloren!’ Zonnecirkel knikte instemmend. Hun oudere medicijnkat was een paar dagen geleden ziek geworden, maar het was anders dan ze ooit hadden gezien. Nu had Bloesemster hun aangewezen om het medicijn te vinden. Zonnecirkel had zich vereerd gevoeld toen hij de patrouille mocht leiden en had meteen zijn allerbeste vrienden uitgenodigd om mee te gaan met hem. Paddestaart, Blauwbeek, Moerschemer en hij waren vanaf het begin al bij elkaar geweest. Moerschemer was wel al een stuk ouder dan hun, maar dat had geen verschil gemaakt. Sternpoot hoorde er ook bij, al was ze nog maar een leerling. Iedereen beschouwde haar als een klein zusje en eigenlijk waren ze allemaal een soort van haar mentor. ‘Heeft Asvleugel ook tegen je gezegd waar we het ongeveer kunnen vinden?’ vroeg Paddestaart aan hem. Zonnecirkel schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Nee, ze heeft alleen verteld hoe het eruit ziet en welk pad we moeten volgen, dus ik denk dat we gewoon vooruit moeten blijven lopen.’ Blauwbeek bromde. ‘Fijn om te weten hoelang het nog zal duren totdat we weer thuis zijn!’ Zonnecirkel schonk zijn vriend een meelevende blik. Zijn partner was net naar de kraamkamer vertrokken, dus was het logisch dat hij zo snel mogelijk terug wilde gaan. Blauwbeek was ook eerst niet van plan om mee te gaan, net zoals de rest van de groep, maar zo luidde hun motto niet: “Eén voor allen en allen voor één.”, dus was iedereen uiteindelijk toch meegegaan. Zonnecirkel was allang blij dat ze niet het bos moesten verlaten voor het kruid, dus waren ze altijd nog beschut door de schaduwen van de sparren. Paddestaart spitste zijn oren. ‘Horen jullie dat ook? Tweebenen!’ Zonnecirkel sloot zijn ogen om beter te kunnen horen, hij had lang niet zulke goede oren als Paddestaart. In de verte hoorde hij vaag vrolijk gekrijs van Tweebenen. ‘Die zijn druk bezig met wat anders, ze zullen vast geen gevaar voor ons vormen.’ Moerschemer knikte. ‘Maar we kunnen er beter een klein beetje omheen gaan, voorkomen is beter dan genezen.’ Zonnecirkel haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Prima.’ Hij keek grijnzend om naar Sternpoot. ‘Dan moeten we wel harder lopen, we mogen geen tijd verliezen!’ De ogen van de leerling vergrootte. ‘Nee! Ik ga al zo hard als ik kan!’ Blauwbeek zakte door zijn hurken. ‘Klim maar op me, dan heb je een beetje rust.’ Sternpoot sprong zonder af te wachten op de rug van de blauwgrijze kater. ‘Dankjewel!’ Moerschemer schudde zijn zwarte kop afkeurend. ‘Zo word je nooit een krijger, Sternpoot.’ De poes haalde haar schouders op. ‘Ik heb nog tijd gelukkig.’ Ze trippelden verder over de bosgrond en bleven op een veilige afstand van de Tweebenen vandaan. Blauwbeek werd steeds vermoeider door het extra gewicht die hij moest dragen, maar klaagde niet. ‘Zullen we anders even jagen?’ opperde Paddestaart. Zonnecirkel knikte. ‘Goed idee! Laten wij samen gaan jagen, dan kunnen Blauwbeek en Sternpoot uitrusten.’ ‘Zal ik dan wat mos en water gaan zoeken?’ vroeg Moerschemer. ‘Doe maar,’ antwoordde Zonnecirkel voordat hij zich omdraaide en achter Paddestaart aan rende. Zonder ook maar op Zonnecirkel te wachten, klom Paddestaart een boom in en kwam er even later weer uit met een eekhoorn. Zonnecirkel voelde een vlaag van trots door hem heen stromen. Zijn broer was een getalenteerde jager, misschien wel de beste van de Clan! En Paddestaart zat altijd vol met energie. ‘Misschien moet jij Sternpoot dadelijk maar dragen,’ miauwde hij op een plagende toon. Paddestaart keek verbaasd op en liet zijn eekhoorn vallen. ‘Hoezo?’ Zonnecirkel grijnsde. ‘Ik weet heus wel dat je haar leuk vindt hoor!’ Paddestaart verstarde. ‘Valt het echt zoveel op?’ vroeg hij angstig. Zonnecirkel schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee hoor, maar ik ben je broer, ik ken je.’ De wit met bruine kater zuchtte opgelucht. ‘Denk je dat ze mij ook leuk vindt?’ Zonnecirkel haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Misschien als haar wat meer signalen geeft in plaats van alleen maar naar te staren dat je er zelf achter komt.’ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ☾✯☽ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ Nadat Paddestaart en Zonnecirkel waren teruggekeerd, begonnen ze met eten. Moerschemer had al het mos verzameld zodat ze ook wat te drinken hadden. Blauwbeek begon gretig zijn prooi aan stukken te scheuren. ‘Wat een heerlijke prooi loopt hier rond! Zo mals!’ Zonnecirkel lachte. ‘Dat komt vast doordat je zoveel honger hebt!’ Opeens keek Moerschemer op en snuffelde de lucht. Zijn haren rezen overeind en hij sprong op. ‘Er is hier nog een andere kat! Een poesiepoes,’ siste hij. Blauwbeek hees zichzelf op. ‘Laat hem maar komen,’ gromde hij. Weer voelde Zonnecirkel en trotse gevoel in zijn maag. Hij had de perfecte vriendengroep: Paddestaart was een geweldige jager en had de beste oren, Blauwbeek een sterke vechter, Moerschemer had een uitstekend reukvermogen, Sternpoot had de beste ogen en was het snelst en hijzelf was het best in leidinggeven en was het slimst. Zo had iedereen zijn eigen taak en daarom werkten ze zo goed samen. Hij kon niet gelukkiger zijn dan dat hij nu was. ‘Daar is hij!’ fluisterde Sternpoot, met haar staart wijzend naar een braamstruik. Een gevlekte kater stapte achter de struik vandaan. ‘Wat doen jullie hier? Dit gebied is van mij!’ Blauwbeek stapte dreigend naar voren. ‘Wil je er soms om vechten?’ De ogen van de kater verwijdde en hij deed geschrokken een grote stap achteruit. ‘N-Nee,’ stotterde kat. Blauwbeeks vacht ging weer liggen. ‘Dat dacht ik al.’ Zonnecirkel stapte naar voren om de kat goed te bestuderen. ‘Weet jij misschien waar we een blauwe nachtbessenstruik kunnen vinden? We hebben de bladeren nodig om onze vriendin te genezen.’ De poesiepoes richtte zijn blik op Sternpoot. ‘Ze ziet er niet ziek uit,’ snoof hij. Zonnecirkel rolde met zijn ogen. ‘Een andere vriendin.’ Kraaienbrein, voegde hij er in gedachte achter. Het leek de kater niet te interesseren en hij staarde naar de lucht. ‘Hallo?’ vroeg Paddestaart, met zijn staart zwaaiend naar de poesiepoes. De tweebeenkat knipperde verward met zijn ogen. ‘Oh, sorry. Nachtbessenstruik zei je?’ Zonnecirkel knikte. ‘Een blauwe, ja.’ Hij keek de poesiepoes hoopvol aan. Het zou ons zoveel helpen als hij ons de weg kan wijzen! ''Maar de kater haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik heb geen flauw idee. Misschien aan de overkant van de weg, maar pas op, in de avond is het altijd erg druk, vooral veel vrachtwagens.’ Zonnecirkel fronste. Hij kende helemaal geen “weg” of “vrachtvagen”. ‘Het zal wel,’ bromde hij onder zijn adem door, ‘Laten we gaan!’ Moerschemer keek de poesiepoes met samengeknepen ogen aan. ‘Wat een aparte kater was dat.’ Blauwbeek haalde zijn schouders op en snoof. ‘Alle poesiepoezen zijn raar, daarom moet een Clankat het leven van een poesiepoes ook afwijzen!’ Zonnecirkel versnelde zijn pas. ‘Dat doet er nu allemaal niet toe. Door die stomme kat zijn we veel tijd kwijtgeraakt, we moeten doorlopen!’ Sternpoot zuchtte erg hard. ‘Waarom nou,’ jammerde ze. Vlug gaf Moerschemer zijn leerling een tik om de oren. ‘Niet zo mopperen, klaagkraai! Zo laat ik je nooit je eindbeoordeling doen hoor!’ Sternpoots ogen verwijdde. ‘Nee!’ Snel haalde ze haar mentor op en hief haar kin op. ‘Ik kan het heus wel aan!’ Moerschemer grijnsde. ‘Dat dacht ik al.’ ‘Over een tijdje,’ voegde ze er daarna grinnikend aan toe, maar Moerschemer hoorde het al niet meer. De geuren van een donderpad, vulde Zonnecirkels neusgaten. Zijn lichtbruine haren schoten overeind toen hij het gerommel van een monster hoorde. ‘Blijf staan!’ riep hij, maar hij was degene die vooraan stond, waardoor hij Paddestaarts waarschuwing van zijn staart niet had gezien. Het monster scheurde voor bij en de wind blies is Zonnecirkels gezicht. ''Dat was op het nippertje! De volgende keer zullen we niet meer zo veel geluk hebben! Zonder te wachten, sprintte Sternpoot over het donderpad, en Paddestaart vloog achter haar aan. ‘Rattenbrein!’ joelde Moerschemer. De zwarte kater bestudeerde het donderpad en stak toen snel over met Zonnecirkel en Blauwbeek achter hem aan. ‘Je moet wachten op mijn signaal! Wat nou als er nog een monster achteraan was gekomen? Dan had je je eindbeoordeling écht nooit gehaald!’ Sternpoot boog haar kop en keek onschuldig naar haar mentor. ‘Sorry, maar ik had het echt gecontroleerd! Er kwam geen monster meer aan!’ Moerschemers blik werd nog bozer. ‘Dat doet er niet toe! Je moet gewoon naar me luisteren!’ Zonnecirkel opende snel zijn mond, zodat Sternpoot niks meer kon terugzeggen. ‘Laten we snel doorgaan, we hebben geen tijd te verliezen! We mogen Asvleugel niet verliezen!’ De reis daarna duurde niet heel erg lang meer. Het begon al flink te schemeren en nog voordat ze een jachtpauze konden inlassen, vonden ze in een struik op een klein open grasveldje middenin het donkere woud, waar he belicht werd door het vroege maanlicht. Zonnecirkel snapte meteen waar de naam vandaan was gekomen. Het was een klein struikje dat aan het begin van ieder zilvergroen blad een groepje van drie zwarte bessen had hangen, die met het maanlicht erbij een blauwe gloed hadden gekregen. “Zelfs het kleinste druppeltje van de bes kan je doden, maar het blad is één van de krachtigste kruiden die ik ken. Het blad van blauwe nachtbes is het enige wat mij nog kan redden,” spookte Asvleugels woorden door zijn kop. Paddestaart schoot er al op af met Sternpoot achter zich aan, maar Zonnecirkel kon ze nog net tegenhouden door voor hun te springen en Paddestaart met zijn staart te laten vallen. ‘''Ik verzamel de bladeren. Heb je enig idee hoe giftig die bessen zijn? Doodsbessen hebben tenminste nog genezende krachten, nachtbessen hebben dat totaal niet.’ Paddestaart klom overeind en keek zijn broer verbaasd aan. ‘Dat wist ik helemaal niet!’ Zonnecirkel snorde. ‘Vandaar dat ik je ook vloerde, kraaienkop.’ Voorzichtig trippelde Zonnecirkel naar de struik en beet de blaadjes er zorgvuldig vanaf. Toen hij een kleine stapel had, stopte hij en veegde met zijn poot de vochtdruppels van zijn snuit. Daarna vroeg hij om de bladeren die de andere katten in de tussentijd hadden verzameld en hij wikkelde de bladeren van de struik erin. ‘Zo,’ miauwde Zonnecirkel voldaan, ‘Nu zijn ze gemakkelijker te dragen! Als iedereen één bladerbundel pakt, dan gaan we weer terug. Misschien kunnen we voor zonhoog weer thuis zijn!’ Paddestaart stapte naar voren. ‘Wacht even! Heb ik soms voor niks gejaagd?’ Zonnecirkel keek naar de drie konijnen die zijn broer nog snel had gevangen met hulp van Sternpoot. ‘Oh ja, dat gaat natuurlijk voor!’ Snel schrokte hij prooi naar binnen, net als de rest van de groep. ‘Dan kunnen we ''nu echt gaan!’ Hij stond op, pakte zijn bundel en trippelde vooruit. Sternpoot was al gauw op Blauwbeeks rug geklommen en in slaap gevallen en Moerschemer werd ook wat langzamer, maar Zonnecirkel wilde doorzetten. Elke hartslag was kostbaar. Ze wisten niet hoe Asvleugel eraan toe was. Misschien was dit allemaal wel hopeloos … maar dan hebben toch nog wat bladeren voor de volgende keer! ‘Oh nee!’ riep Sternpoot opeens. Zonnecirkel draaide zich om. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij een tikkeltje geërgerd, de slaap mocht zijn energie misschien nog niet aangetast hebben, maar zijn humeur werd wel een stuk minder. ‘Ik heb de bundeltjes van Blauwbeek en mij laten vallen toen ik lag te slapen!’ Boos boorde Zonnecirkel zijn nagels in de bosgrond. ‘Kraaienpoep!’ vloekte hij. Moerschemer keek hem twijfelend aan. ‘We kunnen zeker beter eerst naar Asvleugel gaan in plaats van zoeken naar die bundeltjes?’ Zonnecirkel knikte zuchtend. ‘We hadden toch te veel.’ Hij gaf zijn bundeltje aan Sternpoot. ‘Als straf moet je de mijne dragen … en waag het niet die te verliezen!’ Sternpoot knikte en nam het bundeltje van hem aan. Dat komt goed uit, want dan kost het mij minder moeite! dacht hij grijnzend. Zonnecirkel bleef even staan en snuffelde wat rond. Ze hadden blijkbaar een klein ommetje gemaakt, want deze plek kwam hem totaal niet bekend voor. Maar we moeten verder. Onze medicijnkat ligt op sterven! ''Hij verhoogde het tempo nogmaals en voordat hij het wist stond hij op een donderpad. Toen maakte Paddestaart opeens een raar geluid. ‘Hmmmpf!’ Zonnecirkel keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. ‘Misschien helpt het als je die bladeren uit je mond laat vallen,’ miauwde Blauwbeek droogjes. Plotseling begon de grond onder hem te trillen en Zonnecirkel verstarde. Een oorverdovend kabaal schoot op hem af. ''Een monster, groter dan hij ooit had gezien. SterrenClan, help mij! Hij wilde bewegen, maar was aan de harde grond vastgenageld. Hij schonk zijn vrienden en hulpeloze blik en slaakte een kleine kreet. Sternpoot liet van schrik haar bundeltje vallen. ‘We moeten hem redden!’ siste ze snel. Blauwbeek hield zijn blik strak op Zonnecirkel gericht. ‘Doet het zelf! Ik heb kits die op mij wachten!’ Sternpoot staarde terug. ‘Ik wil nog graag verder leven! Ik ben nog niet eens krijger!’ Moerschemer keek naar zijn poten. ‘Ik ben nooit snel genoeg voor dat monster!’ Paddestaart keek met grote ogen naar zijn broer en leek net zo versteend te zijn als hem. Eén voor allen en allen voor één, schoot er door Zonnecirkels hoofd heen, en hun kiezen er allemaal voor om mij op te offeren voor hunzelf. ''Hij sloot zijn ogen. ''En dat heb ''ik wél voor hun over.'' Hij maakte zich klaar voor knal, maar door zijn bonkende hart kon hij het reusachtige monster niet eens meer horen. Hij voelde het felle licht op zijn vacht branden en een luide krijs van de tweebeen, gevolgd door een lange, harde toon dat uit het monster kwam. En toen Zonnecirkel dacht geraakt te worden, gilde Sternpoot. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag het monster langs hem schieten, het donderpad af. Het monster viel om en Zonnecirkel zag zijn broer nog net weg springen, maar het was een te kleine sprong; de voorkant van het monster raakt Paddestaarts rug en toen brak er iets. Zonnecirkel kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht en schreeuwde toen zo hard een jammerkreet als hij kon. Hij rende om het monster heen om te zien of Moerschemer, Blauwbeek of Sternpoot er levend vanaf was gekomen, maar er was geen spoor van zijn vrienden te bekennen, het enige wat er te zien was, was de grote plas bloed die onder het monster vandaan kwam. Ook rondom Paddestaart verscheen een donkerrode poel. Zelfs de tweebeen bleef levenloos liggen. Eén voor allen en allen voor één. En het is allen voor één geworden. Maar ze wilde me niet eens redden! En nu mis ik ook nog de kruiden! Kan het nog erger, SterrenClan? Waarom moesten jullie onze loyaliteit aan elkaar nou per se op dit moment testen! Hij boog zijn kop. Hij wist dat hij terug zou moeten gaan voor de kruiden, maar niks van hem had meer puf en zin om te gaan. Zal mijn Clan me ooit nog vergeven? Weetjes *SchaduwClan katten hebben de grootte van medium tot large. *Vikcy stelt hun voor met een Brits accent. Categorie:Sterrenstorm Categorie:Sterrenstorm: informatie Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: informatie Categorie:Informatie: per verhaal